


Full Circle

by Willowe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of Sam/Dean/Cas/Gabe, D/s, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Willowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After risking his life on a hunt, Sam has to face the consequences from his furious and worried mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the lovely csquared225 on Tumblr, and really is little more than an excuse for smut and porn so the "Sam risking his life on a hunt" part quickly got skipped over in favor of the punishments.

By the time Gabriel arrives most of the fight has left Sam, even if he’s not completely contrite quite yet. He’s kneeling as Dean directed, legs spread, head bowed, and hands held behind his back, and for all that he can’t stop the shudder that runs through him at Gabriel’s arrival he can’t stop his disappointment when it becomes clear that he’s not getting both his brother and his mate tonight.

“That’s because you don’t deserve both of us,” Gabriel says as he circles Sam. “Not after the shit you just pulled, and not when Dean needs to take care of Castiel who risked his ass to save yours.”

Sam can feel his face flush from guilt and can’t help but ask, “Is Cas okay?”

“Did I say you could talk?” Gabriel snaps. “But if you must know, he’ll be fine after some rest- no thanks to you. Did you even stop to think about what you were doing before running into the demon nest, or do you just enjoy risking everyone’s lives?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Sam points out, a split-second before remembering Gabriel’s order not to speak and he braces himself for his punishment.

Gabriel grabs Sam’s hair and yanks his head back until the hunter is forced to look up at him. “You just don’t fucking learn, do you?” He shoves Sam back down and Sam is surprised when he hits the soft mattress of their bed instead of the cold floor of the warehouse where they just were. He can hear Gabriel digging through their drawer of toys and risks kneeling back up, head bowed again though he watches his mate from underneath his bangs. Though he can’t see exactly what Gabriel is grabbing, his cock starts to fill in his jeans from the anticipation.

When Gabriel finally turns back to him he smirks as he sees the evidence of Sam’s arousal. “Open up,” he orders, holding up the ball gag he has in his hand. “Because you obviously can’t stay quiet on your own.”

Sam complies, opening up his mouth wide and allowing Gabriel to lock the gag tightly in place, lips stretched obscenely around the rubber ball. Gabriel’s hand moves down to cup Sam’s hard cock through his jeans. The hunter’s gasp is muffled by the gag and he struggles to stay still as Gabriel rubs his thumb across the leaking head. “Enjoy this while you can, Sammy,” he breathes in Sam’s ear and the hunter shudders. “Now strip.”

Sam moves to stand, but a glare from Gabriel stops him; he wasn’t given permission to do anything except kneel. Sam peels out of his shirts and shoes first, tossing everything over the side of the bed, and hesitates for only a brief moment before popping the button on his jeans and awkwardly shimmying out of his pants and underwear.

His cock stands proudly flushed against his stomach, precome oozing from the slit, and Sam blushes as Gabriel just stands in front of him, studying every inch of his exposed body. It gets him even harder, the way Gabriel is casually hitting practically every kink of his, and when Gabriel finally reaches down to lightly stroke his cock his hips buck forward involuntarily.

A swat to the inside of his thigh puts a stop to that. “You just don’t get it, do you? You’re not in control here, Kiddo,” he says, thumb flicking under the head of Sam’s cock. The hunter’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t move. “This is your punishment for being such a fucking reckless idiot, and if I have to beat your ass to get you to understand that then so be it.”

Gabriel thumbs at the slit mercilessly, spreading precome over the head, his other hand reaching down to roll and tug at his balls. Sam can feel his orgasm building and starts shaking slightly from the struggle of not moving, of not bucking into that too-light touch. But just as he reaches that edge, so fucking close to coming, Gabriel pulls away. Sam whines, high-pitched and needy, as the Archangel secures a cock ring in place.

“Hands and knees, Sammy,” Gabriel says.

Sam's pulse races as he obeys, turning over and kneeling as Gabriel ordered. He knows where this is going but punishment or not he is too fucking turned on to care, so close to coming already if Gabriel would only let him. But that's not the point of this, and Sam knows he has a lot to atone for before he earns that privilege.

Gabriel's hand is on the back of his neck, not choking- not yet- but simply holding him firmly down. It's the only warning Sam gets before the Archangel lands the first smack on his ass, fire-cracker pop of sound echoing in the room for a half-second before the pain actually sinks in. Sam gasps and writhes, whether close to or further away from the blow he doesn't know, and doesn't care because Gabriel keeps him in place for the next hit, and the next, and the next. Gabriel is maddeningly precise at this, covering every square inch of Sam's thighs and ass with blows, skin turning pink and hot until Sam doesn't know which way is up, world reduced to the feeling of Gabriel's hands on his skin, lighting up his body as no one, not even Dean or Cas, ever can.

"Do you even get where you screwed up, Sam?" Gabriel asks, pausing for a moment to drag his nails across Sam's abused flesh, igniting small trails of fire along the swell of his ass. "Do you get that you were risking everyone else's lives, not just yours?"

Sam lets out a broken sob, muffled by the gag, as Gabriel begins spanking him again, laying a second series of hits over skin that's already too sensitive. "Do you get what would have happened if any of you had died?" Gabriel hisses, words accented with harsh blows. "Or did you forget that you've used up all you resurrections?"

Sam can barely even process what the Archangel is saying, definitely doesn't remember the hand gesture they use in place is a safeword- not that he has any intention of stopping this, pain and pleasure flipping switches in his mind until everything is just so fucking good, no matter how bad it gets. That doesn't stop Sam from trying to plead around the gag, _please_ and _fuck_ and _Gabriel_ turning to unintelligible sounds, the hunter so far gone he can't do much else. His arms finally give way beneath him, robbed of their strength under the assault from the Archangel, and part of him wonders if maybe that’ll be enough to get Gabriel to stop.

And then Gabriel lands a blow to Sam’s balls, drawn tight against his body, and though it’s lighter than the ones to his ass Sam still screams. Gabriel tightens his grip on the back of Sam’s neck, not letting him get away or really do much more than just writhe underneath him as he continues to abuse Sam’s balls and cock.

“You-” SMACK! “-fucking-” SMACK! “-idiot!” Gabriel snarls. He pushes Sam’s head down to the mattress and releases his hold on his neck; Sam is too strung-out to even think of moving. “Hold yourself open,” Gabriel orders and Sam obeys, can’t even begin to think of _not_ obeying, reaching behind him with shaking hands to spread himself wide for the Archangel.

If he was capable of actually thinking straight, Sam probably would have seen what was coming but as it is the first smack to his exposed hole catches him utterly by surprise. He gasps around his gag, moaning as the blows continue to land, and by the time Gabriel finally stops there are tears leaking out of Sam’s eyes.

The Archangel drapes himself over Sam’s back and the hunter whines at the friction of rough denim against his abused flesh and the feel of Gabriel’s rock-hard cock against his ass. One hand reaches down to fondle Sam’s cock and balls, so over-sensitized that even Gabriel’s light touches are almost agonizing. “Want to come so badly, don’t you Sam?” Gabriel breathes into his ear. “But you’re not going to, not tonight. You wanted to risk your life, and Dean’s and Cas’s, you lose your right to come. That’s how this works.”

Sam lets out a broken sob because _fuck_ he can’t deny that he wants to come so fucking badly but he knows that Gabriel is right, that he hasn’t earned that right. That doesn’t stop him from thrusting back against Gabriel, whining at the drag of rough fabric against his ass but unable to stop his silent begging.

Sam can almost hear Gabriel’s smirk as he says, “You want me to fuck you, Sam? Want me to pound into your tight, hot ass, fill you with my come?” The hand that had been teasing his cock and balls moves back to rub over his hole, pad of his finger just dipping inside and teasing the sensitive flesh.

Sam tries to plead around his gag, a _fuck yes, Gabriel, please_ that he hopes the Archangel can understand. Judging from Gabriel’s chuckle and the slow, deliberate roll of his hips his message is perfectly clear. “See, I don’t think you’ve deserve this either,” Gabriel says. “You seemed pretty damn determined to get yourself killed today Sam, and dead people don’t get fucked.”

“But…” he continues slowly, mouthing at the hinge of Sam’s jaw. “ _I_ wasn’t the one to go on a suicide run, so I don’t see any reason to deny myself what I want.” He bites hard on the hunter’s neck and Sam jerks in surprise and pain before forcing himself still again.

“Good boy,” the Archangel purrs. He begins working his way down Sam’s back, nipping and scratching and licking at the miles of exposed skin while Sam struggles not to move. He sinks his teeth deep into the swell of Sam’s ass, lips just brushing over the sides of the hunter’s fingers where they’re still spreading himself wide. Sam cries out around the gag, just barely stopping himself from jerking away.

Gabriel nibbles his way around Sam’s fingers, and Sam’s breath hitches as he anticipates the sting of a bite on the edge of his hole. Instead the Archangel veers downward, continuing to torment the already abused skin of Sam’s thighs. He places slightly lighter nips to Sam’s sac, the hunter biting down hard around the gag and hands clenching on his ass, before continuing his trail up Sam’s other leg. Only then does he finally go for Sam’s hole, teeth catching the sensitive ring of muscle and tugging, causing Sam to cry out in surprise.

Gabriel continues to nip around the edge of Sam’s hole, occasionally sweeping his tongue over the bite marks to soothe them slightly before continuing the assault until the hunter is shaking and moaning underneath him. Only then does his tongue begin to jab lightly at the ring of muscle, slowly worming its way in and working Sam open. A finger quickly joins it, and then another. Gabriel scissors them, stretching Sam wide, and pulling his tongue back to lick sloppily at the rim.

Sam writhes beneath him, lost to the assault of sensation on his body, and it takes him several long moments to realize that Gabriel has started speaking again. “Look at you Sam, fucking look at you, squirming on my tongue and fingers, even though you know you’re not going to come. And you fucking idiot, you almost gave all this up.”

Sam lets out a sob, wants to tell Gabriel that he didn’t mean it, that he’s sorry, he didn’t really want to get himself killed, but he can’t speak around the gag, and isn’t even sure he’d be able to even if his mouth was free. He’s floating on pure sensation, everything Gabriel does to his body sending pure jolts of pleasure racing through him to his swollen, leaking cock.  

Gabriel adds a third finger and twists, brushing against the edges of Sam’s prostate, and Sam practically _screams_ because it’s too much, just too fucking much. But Gabriel doesn’t stop, keeps working him open, his free hand digging painfully into his throbbing ass, tongue returning to work at messily at his hole alongside his fingers.

Sam whines, high-pitched and needy, when Gabriel pulls away entirely, whines turning to a low moan when the Archangel lands a hard smack on his hole again. “Keep holding yourself open, Sam,” Gabriel orders, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down just enough to free his cock.

Sam expects him to push in immediately, but instead the Archangel moves to kneel in front of him. “Don’t start talking,” he warns as he unbuckles the gag and tosses it aside. Sam only has a moment to rest his aching jaw before Gabriel is nudging his cock against his lips, forcing him to open back up and let him in.

Sam has little control with the position he’s in, which he knows is the point of this exercise, and he relaxes as much as he can, lets Gabriel fuck his throat. The Archangel is relentless, hand twisted in the hunter’s hair, sliding in deep and hard, causing Sam to choke slightly on his cock. Gabriel thrust in just a fraction deeper and stayed there, holding Sam in place until tears are streaming down the hunter’s face and he’s struggling for air. Only then does he pull out, letting Sam draw in a gasping breath, thumb pulling at his reddened, lower lip.

“So fucking gorgeous, Sam, can’t see why you’d want to fucking throw this life away,” Gabriel whispers, leaning down to kiss the human brutally. Sam lets him dominate the kiss, more biting and clash of teeth than actually kissing, panting heavily when Gabriel finally pulls away and moves behind him again and, without warning, thrusts in with one long, deep stroke.

Sam throws his head back, breath rushing out of him as Gabriel fills him completely. The Archangel doesn’t give him any chance to adjust, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in immediately, setting a punishing past that leaves Sam moaning and unable to do much except brace himself against the mattress as much as possible.

“Do you get it now, Sammy?” Gabriel asks, slightly breathless as he pounds into the hunter. “Do you get what you almost lost today? You almost lost this-” He thrusts in harder than before, cock brushing over Sam’s prostate, “-almost lost the chance to have _anyone_ fuck you-” another thrust, relentless pounding that makes Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, “-me, or Dean, or Cas-” thrust, stopping when he’s buried deep and circling his hips, cock rubbing against Sam’s sweet spot mercilessly, “-almost lost _everything_.”

He slaps Sam’s ass and the hunter jerks and cries out. “Sit up, Sammy, want you to fucking ride me,” he says. Sam hears the order and tries to obey, but his body is refusing to cooperate anymore, too strung-out to actually move. Gabriel smacks his ass a few more times before grabbing Sam’s hair and pulling the human up himself until Sam is seated completely on his lap. He prods Sam’s arms until they’re behind his back, hands gripping the opposite elbow, and Gabriel holds onto tight to them. One last smack gets Sam moving, shakily riding Gabriel’s cock, forcing the angel deeper.

He groans, eyes squeezed shut in pleasured agony as Gabriel’s free hand finds his cock, gently stroking it and pulling lightly at his swollen balls. “Almost lost everything, Sammy,” Gabriel breathes. “Would’ve left Dean without a brother, Cas without a research-geek budy…” He thrusts up suddenly and Sam throws his head back on a noiseless moan. “Would’ve left me without my mate. _Fuck_ , Sam, what you were thinking?”

It’s only then that Sam realizes that Gabriel has started crying, hot angry tears that don’t do anything to slow him down as he continues to pound into Sam’s ass. It throws Sam off for a moment, before he’s hit with the sudden realization of just how much he risked that day, of how much he would have hurt _everyone_ if he had been killed, and he lets out a broken sob of guilt and fear and utter _relief_ that that hadn’t happened.

Gabriel is close, Sam can feel him start to stutter, and he rides the angel faster and clenches around him, trying to draw out the angel’s orgasm. Gabriel slams into him once, twice, three more times and then comes, groaning loudly and wings flaring out reflexively as he fills Sam with his release.

They stay in that position for a long moment, Gabriel’s head resting against Sam’s shoulder, and Sam can tell from his hitching half-breaths that the angel is still trying not to cry. “Gabriel…” he breathes softly, voice breaking halfway through, and Sam isn’t sure whether he’s asking for absolution or simply offering comfort anymore, just knows that he needs to fill up the almost-silence between them.

Gabriel pulls out slowly, murmuring quietly apologies as Sam whimpers quietly, and gently maneuvering them until Sam is lying on his side, as much off his abused backside as possible but so his achingly hard cock isn’t rubbing against the sheets. Gabriel finally disposes of the rest of his clothes and spoons gently behind him, wings moving to cocoon both of them, and he reaches down to release the cock ring.

“Don’t,” Sam whispers.

Gabriel freezes, hand resting on Sam’s lower stomach. “Sammy, I’m so sorry,” he whispers, guilt evident in every word. “I shouldn’t have let things get so far, I’m so fucking sorry. Please, let me take care of you.”

He reaches down again, but Sam shakes his head and tries to move his hips away. “No, Gabe, you… you were right. I wasn’t thinking, I fucked up big time, and I… Please, I don’t deserve…” He’s the one crying now, emotions running high from the guilt and everything with Gabriel, and he’s so far gone that he honestly doesn’t know what he’d do if Gabriel broke character and let him come now.

“Shh… Sam, alright, I won’t do anything,” Gabriel says soothingly, gently wiping the hunter’s tears away. “The cock ring still has to come off, it isn’t safe to keep it on like that. I’ll keep you from coming, if that’s what you really want.”

Sam nods. “Please,” he whispers and Gabriel snaps his fingers, the cock ring disappear just as Sam’s arousal fades back to a far more manageable level. His cock and balls are still so sensitive and sore that the faint jolt of pain when he shifts is just far enough past pleasurable that he knows he’s not going to get off on it. “Thank you,” he says softly, tugging Gabriel’s arm up over him so the angel is holding him close. “I… I needed that.”

Gabriel kisses the back of his neck gently, wings pulling in tighter around them. “Don’t do that again, kiddo, please,” he says, voice just barely above pleading. “Cas and I can’t pull you back anymore if you die, and none of us can risk losing you. Not after everything, not when things are finally going good for us.”

“I won’t, I promise, I swear,” Sam says, pressing a reverent kiss to the angel’s fingers. “I’m sorry Gabriel, so sorry, so fucking sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Gabriel says, tucking his head into the crook of Sam’s neck and nuzzling gently against him. “It’s done, it’s all done and over with now. Just get some sleep, we’ll talk some more in the morning.”

Sam hums in assent in response, eyes already slipping shut as exhaustion takes over his body. Gabriel watches him for a long moment, overcome with his love and amazement at the human he’s allowed to call _his_ , before following his mate to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious about the title, it was chosen for two reasons. First, the wonderful girl it was written for goes by Circle on Tumblr so I wanted to include that in the title for laughs (and "Full Circle" sounds like "For Circle"). But it also worked because of how Sam and Gabriel go full-circle with their emotions over the course of the scene while coming to their resolutionsn over what happened.


End file.
